


remaining a breath apart

by spoke



Category: Breath of Fire IV
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 glimpses into a world in which Ryuu and Fou-lu met but did not merge. </p>
<p>An old 30 Kisses claim that I am still working on completing. When I first started uploading, I realized how awful some of it was. Round two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. look over here

The dam seems an unending morass to Fou-lu; it reminds him faintly of the jungles in the northernmost reaches of the Empire. Though the sand blowing in from the surrounding desert is far more irritating than the cool mud of the jungles; both got everywhere, but only one itched in this manner. It would be hard to imagine why Ryuu has brought them to this place, were it not for the Dragon’s Eye. 

Still, it is Ryuu who is the hunter, and he is content to watch his younger self gazing intently at the muck. They need only determine its exact physical location to draw it out. 

Ryuu’s eyes are alight with vicious glee as he turns, beckoning for Fou-lu to join him. His arms slip around his waist as he came to the cliff’s edge, chin resting briefly on Ryuu’s shoulder as they looked down.

No amount of mud nor the gentle shifting of the moonlight could hide the Dragon gleaming in the depths of the valley now.


	2. News; Letter

The throne room seemed silent when he first entered, giving the messenger hope that perhaps his masters were in another room, one he would not be allowed to enter. It was only in making his way down the long hall that he began to hear sounds. The hush of whispering voices, the soft clink and slide of tiles moving. Their voices, as he began to be able to make out words, seemed to be arguing some nuance of the rules which he might have understood if he had not been concentrating on not making a sound himself. 

The blue fire in the torches at least ensures he will not trip on some unseen obstacle, though the odd light seems to double the length of his shadow and shorten his journey. He had intended to take his time, not wishing to disturb his gods, even though there is news they must hear. So he drags his feet against the weight of his shadow, and turns his head to study the flags of long vanished nations that line the hall. Most of the countries he knows as those conquered long ago, when Fou-Lu the God Emperor first came to Hesperia and forged them all into an Empire that might one day put an end to all fighting.

But the last flag belongs to the newborn god, Ryuu. It alone is an original, the burns and tears in the fabric bearing witness to its bloody capture in the last battle with the Woren nation. He’s heard it said that the fields of Levant’s Golden Plains still smoke with the fires unleashed in the last battle with the Woren’s chief. This, he does not doubt. Is it not the younger god’s temper that makes him hesitant to approach their thrones?

He is distracted from his contemplation by an unexpectedly soft sound, one that draws his eyes to the thrones and the table that sits before them. Ryuu is standing, hands planted on the table in such a way as to ruin the arrangement of pieces, while His Majesty Fou-lu looks up at him with a decidedly smug expression. The sound of pieces falling to the ground covers the messenger’s footsteps as he backs away, certain that whatever powers might be unleashed here would easily be enough to kill a mortal.

When Fou-lu stands, leaning forward so that his forehead brushes Ryuu’s before he catches his consort’s mouth, the messenger abandons all thought of being noticed in favor of greater speed. He’ll just have to wait to deliver the General’s message.


End file.
